


The reasons to love Lim Changkyun

by momorou



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brief mention of the other members as well i guess???+, idk how to tag this im so sorry, tiny bit of angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorou/pseuds/momorou
Summary: The reasons to hate the newest addition to the group, Lim Changkyun, had been overwhelmingly obvious.That is, until the reasons to love Lim Changkyun became overwhelmingly obvious instead.(idk changkyun just deserves more love tbh)





	The reasons to love Lim Changkyun

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is my first time writing a fanfic in english so i would like to start off by APOLOGIZING for my #bad_english. that being said, i have no excuse for everything else being shit aswell so i'll just apologize for that in advance as well idk. please enjoy it if you're able to???

The reasons to hate the newest addition to the group, Lim Changkyun, had been overwhelmingly obvious.

First off, the timid newcomer had ended up replacing Jooheon’s best friend. He was the only thing that had stopped Jooheon and Gunhee from standing on a stage together. They had been _so_ close before he had shown up out of nowhere, looking almost as if he didn’t even want to be there. Jooheon had been furious. Even if a voice at the back of his head kept reminding him that the stranger probably wasn’t to blame for chasing after the same dream as himself, Jooheon had a hard time looking him in the eye.

Secondly, he had to be the most awkward person on earth. He didn’t even have the balls to yell at them when they all treated him like shit, blaming him for things he had absolutely no control over. He would sit by himself, making Jooheon feel like shit as he watched the youngest in the group stare at the floor as if he didn’t even dare to look at them. He would smile at some dumb thing Minhyuk said and then stop immediately as though he wasn’t allowed to, leaving Jooheon to ponder over whether to strangle him or himself.

In all honesty, it had been every single thing he did that ticked Jooheon off, probably because of the aforementioned reasons. The dark-haired boy would cough and Jooheon would look at him as if he had been slapped in the face by the sound alone. He would stumble during dance practice and Jooheon would think he did it on purpose to stall them even further, as if the boy didn’t wish to debut just as much as they did. It was ridiculous, he knew, and the voice at the back of his head kept reminding him of the fact but it still took time to slowly suffocate the feeling of annoyance towards the other.

Still it had happened, though slowly at first, as the reasons to love Lim Changkyun became overwhelmingly obvious as well.

It was hard to pinpoint the exact moment in which Jooheon for the first time thought of Changkyun as loveable. Perhaps it was after the group had finally started treating Changkyun as a human being and the younger male in turn gradually warmed up to them, resulting in him cracking jokes that made all of them laugh aloud every single time. Or maybe it was the way he would smile proudly afterwards as his hyung’s calmed their laughter, as if thinking he had finally proved himself worthy of their attention.

Perhaps it was as early as when Jooheon had seen the younger smile, truly, for the first time. It hadn’t been anything big, mostly a slip-up from the newest addition to the group as he had been watching some random TV-program after having returned from practice. The rest of them had already gone to bed, which probably explained why Changkyun had let his guard down enough for him to actually enjoy the show. On his way to the bathroom Jooheon had passed by the living room where the black-haired boy sat on the floor, a small but visible smile on his lips as his eyes remained fixed on the screen before him. It had been a mixture of awe at the other’s beauty in that moment and the shock of realizing that this must’ve been the first time he had seen the younger male smile freely that had made Jooheon stop dead in his tracks. 

Either way, after first being hit by the thought that Changkyun could indeed be very lovely, the instances in which Jooheon found his heart stuck in his throat only seemed to multiply. Soon it was every day, if not every hour, spend in the other’s company that Jooheon found something charming in his actions. From the way his eyes would shut completely when he was embarrassed to the way his laugh would come out as a squeak when he felt completely at ease around them – everything seemed to make Lim Changkyun the most loveable person on earth. Jooheon felt as if he was going to burst.

While he seemed comfortable around them most of the time, there still were instances where he once again shrank into himself as he had done so often in the beginning. Now though, Jooheon didn’t feel annoyed as he watched the other struggle to form sentences or keep up the fake smile he would plaster on his face when he knew he had to – no, instead he felt pity, if not sadness, at the thought of the younger male reverting into his careful, nervous persona instead of the joyous and sassy one Jooheon had come to adore so much. He felt responsible, fearing that this behavior was one they had created in him when they had shunned him during No.Mercy.

Knowing this, he tried his best to prevent the younger male from ending up in situations that made him feel nervous or uncomfortable. If was selfish, really, for him to ignore his own guilt and instead play the good guy, earning grateful smiles from the victim of his own previous bullying, but it was the only thing he could do. It wasn’t that he felt like he had to right his wrongs or that he owed Changkyun something – he wasn’t naïve enough to think he could ever make up for the way they had treated him. He just didn’t like seeing the youngest of their group unhappy.

It wasn’t even that hard. Loving Lim Changkyun was probably the easiest thing in the world. And the younger male blossomed under his love as if it was the only thing he had ever needed. Of course, it wasn’t only Jooheon who did his best to take care of their youngest member; the rest of the members made him feel just as accepted as Jooheon tried to. It was obvious they all loved him – though their kind of love might differ from Jooheon’s – and even Changkyun seemed to notice. It resulted in him smiling a lot more, laughing at jokes even louder than before and not flinching every time one of them would initiate some kind of skinship.

And while Changkyun obviously appreciated all of their efforts, Jooheon sometimes took notice of the way the younger male’s eyes would linger on him or how his ears would color ever so slightly when Jooheon threw an arm over his shoulders to bring him closer. He found hope in the fact that he was the first person Changkyun approached with his concerns and that the other’s eyes always seemed to find his after telling a dumb joke or saying something slightly risky as if Jooheon’s acceptance was the only validation he really needed. While it didn’t exactly mean that Changkyun had feelings for him, it at least meant that he trusted him the most. It meant that they had moved past their relationship during No.Mercy. That Changkyun didn’t blame him as much as Jooheon blamed himself. And really, he couldn’t ask for anything more.

The reasons to love Lim Changkyun weren’t just obvious – they were infinite, and Jooheon didn’t for a moment think that he could ever stop them from making his heart flutter. Loving Lim Changkyun was a blessing, a thing that made his life brighter even without the other returning his feelings. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> what was that? idk. please feel free to leave a comment though, i'm very open to criticism!!! thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
